


【蝙超/BS】干掉情敌的最佳方式

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【蝙超/BS】干掉情敌的最佳方式

“我们本应该是情敌，但现在我们应该为了共同的目标而努力！”超人，卡尔·艾尔，站在韦恩总裁的办公桌前，义正言辞的说道。

布鲁斯收到了超人的秘密短信，说想要和他见一面有些私密的问题需要讨论。难道这个外星人在瞭望塔上事无巨细都要讲给他听，时时刻刻和蝙蝠侠在一起还有话没讲完，还需要和资助人谈一谈？布鲁斯边想边清空了下午五点到五点半时的韦恩塔顶楼及周边，并给超人回信让他在这个时间之前过来。没想到超人降落在韦恩总裁落地窗前被请进办公室的第一句话就打了布鲁斯一个凑手不及。  
“你说……谁？”  
超人看起来十分自来熟，端起桌上布鲁斯叫秘书提前准备好的咖啡喝了一口，然后一屁股坐在了布鲁斯对面。  
“不要害羞了总裁先生，当然是我们共同的心上人，蝙蝠侠！”  
感谢那个蝙蝠洞同款黑色皮质扶手椅有足够的支撑力，布鲁斯艰难的克制住了自己的表情，维护了自己的形象，询问道“超人，请问你是怎么看出来我喜欢蝙蝠侠的？”  
“别伪装了总裁先生，就以我与蝙蝠侠朝夕相对的情况来看，你是唯一一个他提到过的人类。”  
这分明只是为了解释某些资金问题的借口而已，布鲁斯在内心翻了个百眼。  
“为了方便行事以及取得你的新任，我可以告诉你我的另一个身份。”说着，超人掏出了一副眼镜戴上，“克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》的体育记者。”  
原来你就是那个昨晚不停追问我究竟是不是看上了正义联盟成员才出钱资助的傻逼记者？  
“蝙蝠侠是恐怖的象征，你难道不觉得这完全是对他的污蔑吗，他分明就是世界上最好的超级英雄。”  
一向都是蝙蝠侠让别人无话可说，现在他第一次体会到什么叫以牙还牙，布鲁斯张了张嘴，吐出三个字：“不觉得。”  
他原本以为超人会因此而知难而退，没想到他只是震惊的看着布鲁斯，随后好像想明白了什么：“没想到你爱他爱得如此深沉，我答应你！等蝙蝠侠得到他应得的，我可以和你公平竞争！”  
布鲁斯眼前一黑但超人依旧没有善罢甘休，他朝着布鲁斯的方向凑了凑说道：  
“我需要你提供一些便利给我，比如你的私人采访机会，让我能有正当的理由留在哥谭，我承诺拍到的蝙蝠侠高清照片只有我们两个可以看到。”  
作为一个已经和超人共事许久的搭档，布鲁斯深刻的了解超人那不达目的不罢休的性格，于是他只能敷衍的接下了几乎超人的全部要求，并和他约定了一次专访，来换取自己能够在这个下午继续处理集团文件的资格。

但在第二天的瞭望塔上布鲁斯还是没能克制住的气到牙根痒，他怎么看超人怎么都觉得他面前站了一个道貌岸然的混蛋，偏偏碍于自己的秘密身份也没曝光，还不能揭穿他。超人保持了他原有的风格，除了会议外的其他时间都飘在他身边跟着他，B、B、B、B的叫个不停，蝙蝠侠在工作的间隙回应他两句他就又继续讲着各种北极或者氪星琐事。偏偏超级大脑让他并不会耽误自己被分配到的任务，因此蝙蝠侠也没有什么理由让他不要跟在自己披风后面。

在即将离开瞭望塔时，布鲁斯还看到超人坐在会议室中拿着排班表，带着露出小虎牙的笑容把超人和蝙蝠侠的名字排在一起。蝙蝠侠拒绝承认他们的关系发展成了现在这个局面，是不是自己的纵容也需要负担一定责任。

布鲁斯艰难的咽下了一口味道如同树皮泡水的咖啡，非常不理解为什么克拉克要坚持选择这一家餐厅。而坐在他面前明明那么大块头却缩得像小仓鼠一样在吃华夫饼的克拉克眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，“这个位置能能看到滴水兽的最佳位置，我提前了一周专门预定这个位置呢。”  
布鲁斯顺着他的眼神向窗外望去看了看自己的老朋友，然而等他回头重新看着超人的时候，克拉克却一脸含羞带怯的不敢看他的小声嘀咕“我幻想过好多次被蝙蝠侠压在滴水兽上。”  
是良好的涵养以及强大的理智才没能让布鲁斯把嘴里的那口咖啡喷出来，“然后呢？”  
“然后会因为我打扰了他的夜巡而狠狠的打我屁股。”哎呦，布鲁斯原本以为超人明显想了些少儿不宜的内容，到是有些错怪他的。  
克拉克朝着周围看了看，脸越来越红不敢直视布鲁斯的跃跃欲试道“还…还有”  
“好了你不用说了。”布鲁斯有些头疼，只看着那张红到耳朵根的脸，以及那些隐藏不住的肢体动作，蝙蝠侠就很清楚超人接下来想要说些什么。  
“说点公共场合被别人听到也不会被报警的内容吧克拉克。”  
于是克拉克滔滔不绝的讲起了自己对蝙蝠侠的爱慕，蝙蝠侠无与伦比的智慧，以及风流倜傥的英姿。超人说得口干舌燥，看到布鲁斯根本不动自己面前的咖啡后非常自觉的拿过布鲁斯的杯子喝了两口又继续滔滔不绝起来。好吧，氪星人的口味和他的审美一样糟糕。而等克拉克讲完他和蝙蝠侠组建了正义联盟后，终于停了下来，“好了我说完了，该你说你有多喜欢蝙蝠侠了。”  
一直内心戏多表面平静的布鲁斯没想到还有这一茬在等着自己，他思考了一会把自己的咖啡抢回来喝了一口，说道：“我给他花了很多钱。”  
贫穷的小记者以及氪星货币无法兑换地球货币的超人张了张嘴，屈服在了韦恩总裁金钱的淫威之下。“好吧你赢了。”

布鲁斯真的不知道为什么那双蓝眼睛眨巴了两下，现在他就大晚上和克拉克一起挤在狭小的破旧黑轿车后面“守株待蝙蝠侠”。布鲁斯发誓这是他游历结束回到哥谭后坐过的最小的车子，氪星人刚才爬进车里的时候柔软的屁股还蹭了几下他的大腿，你今晚最多也只能看到罗宾，布鲁斯在内心嗤之以鼻。“你的车都太显眼了，分分钟就能被识破，这可是我找哥谭同事专门借来的卧底专用车。后座窗户贴了膜，绝对不会被发现。”说完他吸了吸鼻子艰难的往布鲁斯这边靠了靠，“就是有点冷。”超人，你不要欺负布鲁斯没看过孤独堡垒资料，氪星人难道还会怕冷？你已经就差整个人坐在我大腿上了。不过腹诽归腹诽，他还是抬了抬手臂，把这个大块头搂进了自己的风衣里。  
克拉克一直紧紧盯着车窗外，不放过任何一个路过的人，然而他坚持了半小时还是有些哈欠连天，并打算开始骚扰身边的粉丝会唯二成员。“布鲁斯，你不觉得蝙蝠侠应该被正名吗？”氪星混蛋已经双手抱住布鲁斯，开始发问。  
“如果他追求的是名声，也许根本不需要成为蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯已经不在意氪星人究竟是真冷还是假冷了，反正他是真的有点冷，而小记者热乎乎的抱起来确实很舒服。  
“可人们不应该一提起他先想起来的是恐惧与黑暗。他应该得到比超人还要多的赞美。”克拉克抬起刚才就已经枕在布鲁斯肩膀上的头看着他说道。  
布鲁斯沉默了一会，“战后的正义联盟合影已经是蝙蝠侠最后的底线。”  
克拉克没有再接话，只是又往布鲁斯怀里靠了靠，重新将视线投入到对蝙蝠侠的搜寻之中。

布鲁斯第三次觉得自己脑子在超人的影响下有些不太正常，不然他为什么会在上次和克拉克在轿车后座冻了一晚上之后，再一次答应了克拉克去他大都会的公寓来一场蝙蝠侠之夜，现在大块头一起缩在本就不大的沙发上裹着唯一一床毯子，听着克拉克讲述他爱上蝙蝠侠的心路历程。看着前面电视上投影出的各种蝙蝠侠影像，以及其中夹杂着的众多蝙蝠侠超人同人作品，而等克拉克第五遍提起“每次他看着我，我都像过电一样”的时候，布鲁斯已经难耐困意，而克拉克还一边往嘴里塞着爆米花，一边飞快的敲击着笔记本电脑，写着明天即将刊登在星球日报上的蝙蝠侠彩虹屁。布鲁斯困倦中征用了克拉克的单人床，第二天一大早甚至毫不吃惊地发现那个号称要彻夜抒写彩虹屁的记者香香甜甜的睡在自己怀里，还偶尔打一声可爱的小呼噜。

后来，为了摆脱克拉克AKA超人对蝙蝠侠以及布鲁斯7X24的全方位骚扰，布鲁斯决定采取点措施。在已经移动到条件更好的韦恩庄园主卧进行他们的蝙蝠侠之夜后，布鲁斯提出了他的建议：  
“我觉得你应该和我在一起，而这有很多好处，比如我不会和你抢蝙蝠侠，还可以帮你把其他窥视蝙蝠侠的人干翻，再比如我还可以继续容忍你喜欢蝙蝠侠而不吃醋。”  
克拉克坐在他的大腿上搂着他的脖子，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着眼前家庭影院屏幕上的蝙蝠侠电影，“可我们没干过情侣应该干的事情啊。只有过粉丝团盟友关系。”克拉克瞥了瞥嘴，有些不满意。“我们干过什么？”布鲁斯亲了亲他鼓起的侧脸问他。  
“我们有粉丝团队建设活动。”  
“我们有约会吃饭。”  
“我们有蝙蝠之夜。”  
“我们有约会看电影。”  
“我们还留宿对方家中。”  
“我们睡过。”  
看着超人依旧没有松口，布鲁斯只好再次使出自己的杀手锏，  
“超人，我还支付了你的战损。”  
而超人既让出粉丝团团长职位后，再次屈服在了韦恩总裁的金钱淫威之下。

“超人，再不起床你就来不及主持今天的联盟会议了。”哪怕已经在一起很久了，超人还是依旧那么喜欢赖床，不想起床迷迷糊糊的超人通常比较坦诚，而布鲁斯也打算通过这个时间验证某些事实。  
“嗯…不起…B…..今天不是说好的你主持吗？”

布鲁斯其实是没想到克拉克就这么容易把自己卖了的，他停顿了好一会，才继续说道：  
“超人，你似乎幻想过被我压在滴水兽上打屁股？”

——END——


End file.
